Megatron
Megatron (メガトロン, Megatoron), constantly referred as Megatronus (メガトロナス, Megatoronasu), is a fictional character and one of the many main antagonists of the Transformers of the ''DC'' series created by Malcolm Nicholson. He is the awesomely powerful leader of the Decepticon forces, and the founder of their most well-known and feared uprising. Megatron is, in many ways, a fallen hero. As a young, charismatic leader have forged in battle and the heritage of war, he began to believe in a grand purpose for his race—it is the Transformers' glorious destiny to rule an empire which will span the universe. The polar opposite of his mortal enemy and his former brother-in-arms Optimus Prime, he feels great contempt for other Transformers who, he feels, betray their proud heritage by demanding peace and cooperation with weaker life forms. It is the destiny of the Decepticons to bring order to the universe through conquest, though in the millions of years since coining this purpose it remains to be seen how much of his mission statement is altruistic... and how much of it is mere words built to fuel warriors to further his desire for personal power. "Peace through tyranny." :—Megatron. Appearance :Voice actor: Frank Welker (English), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Guilherme Briggs (Brazilian), Fu Chong (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Arto Nieminen (Finnish), Robert Dubois (French), Hans-Jürgen Wolf (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Parminder Ghumman (Hindi), Not Known (Hungarian), Oliviero Corbetta (Italian), Ja-hyeong Gu (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Paweł Szczesny (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Alexander Kovriznyh (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Juan Carlos Lozano (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Antônio Moreno (Brazilian Portuguese), Stéphane Rivard (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Gerardo Vásquez (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Juan Lozano (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Megatron_Evergreen_Vehichle_Mode_Revealed_Scaled_800.png|Megatron's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Decepticons ** Shockwave ** Shadow Striker ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Rumble *** Laserbeak *** Buzzsaw *** Ravage ** Knock Out ** Barricade ** Blitzwing ** Lugnut ** Demolishor ** Quake ** Seekers *** Dreadwing *** Thundercracker *** Nova Storm *** Acid Storm *** Thrust *** Ramjet *** Dirge *** Skywarp *** Slipstream ** Bruticus *** Onslaught *** Vortex *** Swindle *** Blast Off *** Brawl ** Devastator *** Dirt Boss *** Scrapper *** Scavenger *** Mixmaster *** Long Haul *** Bonecrusher *** Hook ** Predaking ** Menasor *** Motormaster *** Breakdown *** Offroad *** Dead End *** Drag Strip ** Trypticon Family Neutral * Starscream * Airachnid * Insecticons ** Sharpshot ** Kickback ** Hardshell Rivals Enemies * Autobots ** Dynasty of Primes *** Sentinel Prime *** Zeta Prime *** Optimus Prime ** Bulkhead ** Bumblebee ** Smokescreen ** Jazz ** Ratchet ** Ironhide ** Cliffjumper ** Sideswipe ** Jetfire ** Jetstorm ** Warpath ** Wheeljack ** Hound ** Chromia ** Prowl ** Rack'n'Ruin ** Perceptor ** Drift ** Arcee ** Ultra Magnus ** Windblade ** Metroplex ** Computron ** Volcanicus *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug ** Defensor ** Superion *** Silverbolt *** Air Raid ** Victorion ** Omega Sentinels *** Omega Supreme * Unicron Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early years Battles of Cybertron During the War Dark Spark Incident Preparing Departure Synopsis ''Transformers'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Megatron Wikipedia * Megatron Transformers Wiki * Megatron TFWiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Villains